ResPublic Catholica
The New American Roman Catholic Nation ResPublica Catholica is a new nation centered in the former City of New York in North America. The Roman Catholic nation was born a few months after the fall of the former United States federal government. After destruction of Washington, District of Columbia, the former capital of the United States of America, the nation went into chaos. Eventually, ResPublica Catholica was born in Urbs Sanctus Americana, the renamed New York City. ResPublic Catholica is a growing, developing, and young nation at 20 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of ResPublic Catholica work diligently to produce Rubber and Aluminum as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. When it comes to nuclear weapons ResPublic Catholica has no definite position and is therefore considered opposed to them. Plans are on the way within ResPublic Catholica to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. ResPublic Catholica allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It welcomes all new immigrants with open borders. ResPublic Catholica has no definite position on free speech. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. ResPublic Catholica will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. It is a new Roman Catholic nation which has Roman Catholicism as its national religion. Despite the presence of a national religion, other religions are tolerated. Its founder and first leader is currently PaoPer, who has served different positions as the nation had been changing its governemnt type. Currently, the nation is a monarchy. ResPublica Catholica is basically led by Roman Catholic morality, Roman Catholic Canan Law; and keeps its trust in the Lord God. Since it is a Roman Catholic nation, the clergy has special privileges, such as beeing free from paying taxes. The citizens of ResPublica Catholica don't seem to mind about these special privileges, but rather, some agree to them. After the nation was established, the Roman Catholic Church was able to grow and prosper in North America. Despite the troubles the Church has gone through in the Cyber Nations universe, ResPublica Catholica remains in full communion with His Holiness Pope Benedict XVI and the Holy See in the Vatican City. ResPublica Catholica maintains Roman Catholic Church doctrine as the center of the nation. It is guided by Catholic morality, Roman Catholic Canon Law, and by the Lord God. Early Beginnings The First Government Change The nation was originally born with a federal government, lead by President PaoPer. PaoPer was also the leader of a humanitarian organization, DLE. A few days after the nation was born, protests occurred all across the streets of Urbs Sanctus Americana, which basically "forced" the Catholica Congress to vote on an important decision, the future of the government. After voting concluding, the government was changed to a monarchy, with Supreme PaoPer as its leader. The new nation was struggling to develop, but was aided by a friendly nation, which allowed the nation to grow rapily. ResPublica Catholica was able to take firm control of all of the land of the former New York City, Long Island; and most of the former states of New Jersey and Connecticut. The nation was able to grow financially, and advance slightly in technology and infastructure. The nation was also able to create a small army. The Catholic Alliance Once the nation was firmly established in North America, it joined the Catholic Alliance. It is currently a member of the nation and has taken part in some of the most recent elections that have affected the new Catholc Alliance and its relations. ResPublica Catholica also serves as the Interim Minister of Trade for the Catholic Alliance. The Second Government Change Soon after ResPublica Catholica had received international aid and was able to grow rapidly, Supreme PaoPer and many of his advisors such as MicMac, a great influential speaker, believed that the nation was able to become a republic. A few days later, ResPublica Catholica became a republic, with President PaoPer as its leader. After the new republic was firmly established, the ResPublica Catholica Army, Marine Corps, and the National Guard grew rapidly after a bill was approved by a public election. This stronger army caused the population to grow uneasy, causing some to leave the nation. This resulted in a feeling of disapproval of the new republic. President PaoPer and his closest advisors were disappointed for they thought that the people were ready to govern themselves. After the End of the First Republic The Return of the Monarchy Soon after the military expansion bill was passed, President PaoPer declared the return of the monarchy and appointed himself as Supreme PaoPer once again. The nation is still currently a monarchy, but it is still trying to reorganize itself after the failure of the first republic. Though it still has a while to go until it can continue to develop, Supreme PaoPer and the rest of the nation believe that with the guidance of the Lord God, the nation will be able to develop into a powerful, yet peaceful nation. Category:NationsCategory:ResPublic Catholica